Por qué eres tan malvado?
by Mister Walker
Summary: DRABBLE. Es lo que le dijo Annabeth a Percy luego de este le quitara su laptop, pero él tenía dos buenas razones para ello. Percabeth.


-¡Devuélvemelo!- protestó Annabeth mientras lo perseguía por toda la sala del departamento.

-Nop!- contesto Percy moviéndose delante de ella con cautela, asegurándose de no cansarla mucho, pero aun así manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Percy!- se quejó mientras caminaba pesadamente detrás suyo pero sin poder alcanzarlo –Vamos!-

Él se reía divertidamente pero para ella era un asunto serio.

-Sabes que no puedo trabajar sin él- le dijo estirando su mano para intentar agarrarlo.

-¡Esa es la idea!- afirmó saltando rápidamente sobre el sofá esquivándola por poco.

Annabeth rodeo el mueble para reanudar la persecución, su respiración se hacía pesada y le dolían las piernas pero aun así no iba a cesar en su esfuerzo de recuperar lo que era suyo, la laptop de dédalo, la cual Percy maliciosamente había secuestrado de entre sus cosas… creyó que lo había acorralado por fin en la esquina del salón junto a las cortinas de seda verde, pero este evadió su agarre fácilmente como un pez que resbala de la mano del pescador que creía tenerlo bien agarrado.

Se volteó para ver a su esposo de pie victorioso frente a ella alzando su portátil sobre su cabeza como un trofeo, estaba cansada y algo molesta para variar… respiro profundamente mientras controlaba el temblor en sus rodillas.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- gritó. –Perseus Jackson, me devolverás mi portátil ahora mismo!- exclamo tratando de sonar muy molesta.

Él se rio socarronamente como si se burlara de su ultimátum.

-O sino qué listilla?!- protestó.

Quería decir algo más, pero sus palabras resbalarían por sus oídos como el agua por un tobogán, así que solo se inclinó sobre sí misma fingiendo que le dolía.

-Oye! Estas bien?!- exclamo preocupado acercándose.

Su treta había funcionado, cuando lo tuvo justo enfrente con poco espacio entre ellos, rápidamente alejo sus manos de su abdomen y las arrojo sobre la portátil en un desesperado intento por recuperar su herramienta de trabajo, pero para su sorpresa él fue más rápido y se alejó de una zancada escapando a la portátil de sus dedos, rápidamente ella tambaleo y dio un paso para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Maldición!- pensó molesta recordando que en su estado actual no podía igualar su velocidad.

-Esa fue una buena estrategia- alabó. –Pero reafirmo mi posición- sentenció.

Annabeth le miró furiosa, pero luego de un segundo su expresión se suavizo, dejando paso a unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Por qué eres malvado?!- se quejó sollozante. –Tengo trabajo que hacer, no soy tu prisionera!-

Se llevó las manos al rostro estaba para llorar en serio… Percy la vio con algo de lástima y comenzó acercarse de nuevo preocupado por su estado emocional, ella alejo las manos del rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con él, enseguida sus labios se unieron a los suyos en un tierno beso mientras él la tomaba de su hombro y ella envolvía su cuello con sus manos para profundizar aún más ese beso hasta que comenzaron a necesitar aire y se separaron.

-No soy malvado…- explicaba. -… Solo me preocupo por ti-

Entonces bajo su mano hacia el vientre agrandado de su esposa.

-…Y por él-

Annabeth se estremeció y ruborizó al sentirla sobre su cuerpo.

-Querrás decir ella!- exclamo ella.

-Todavía no lo sabemos- afirmo –Pero hasta que el doctor… o sea Will, te dé el visto bueno, no debes estresarte demasiado-

Annabeth lucio pensativa mientras profundizaba el abrazo.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

Pero para su sorpresa en un rápido movimiento con una mano libre le quito la laptop y retrocedió unos pasos.

-SÍ!- festejó.

Percy hizo un puchero molesto… no importaba cuantas veces lo viera actuar así, siempre le parecía adorable. Luego de admirar sus mejillas infladas le sonrió encantadoramente llevándose su otra mano libre a su vientre.

-Descuida Percy- le consoló hablándole de una manera muy tierna. –No pienso perder el regalo que me has dado!-

Percy la vio con unos ojos de cachorro.

-Pero supongo que puedo pedir un descanso…- suspiró luego de rendirse ante aquellos ojos verdes.

Él alzo las manos como si festejara.

-El olimpo ha existido desde hace eones…- afirmaba. -…Creo que puede sobrevivir un par de semanas sin su arquitecta estrella-

-Tienes razón- dijo ella mientras dejaba la laptop que tanto esfuerzo le había costado recuperar en la mesita de noche al lado del sofá.

Caminó de nuevo hasta Percy para volver a unir sus labios con los suyos y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¡Veamos que hay en el Canal de Hefesto!- propusó Percy mientras extendía su mano con el control hacia el televisor plano y presionaba el botón.

* * *

**Se me ocurrió escribir esto luego de leer un review de un "Guest" (O invitado no registrado) en otra historia… acerca de que no había cortos en el fandom con un tema de embarazo.**

**SI LLEGAS A LEER ESTO, HE AQUÍ CUMPLIDO TU DESEO.**

**Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
